


The Devil

by carriejack03



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Power Imbalance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Higashi hates Hamura and himself.





	The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do a warmup and this came out. Honestly I don't even know, I just love bullying Higashi.
> 
> Am I the only one who loves smoke kissing?

The hand in his hair was gentle, warm. The fingers and nails rubbed his scalp tenderly, giving him pleased shivers running down his spine.

It was a lover’s kind touch.

Ot at least, with his eyes closed and his mind still fuzzy because of the orgasm he just had, Higashi could pretend it was.

The hand travelled on his skin until two digits pressed against his bottom lip, forcing it down to make their way in his mouth. Higashi grunted but didn’t dare to give away any sign of resistance. He knew too well what happened if he did and for once he didn’t want to return to his shitty apartment with his face black and blue.

Once the pads found Higashi’s tongue, he sucked diligently, swallowing his own spit down as he tasted the saltiness of the other’s skin. More than sexual, it felt like a ritual of some sort, like he was being inspected to see if he was  _ worthy _ .

“Thought you had passed out.”

The rough voice broke the silence and Higashi was forced to open his eyes, making the illusion he had created disappear. There was no lover in his mind anymore, the sight in front of him was clear,  _ brutal _ . If he could he would laugh.

Hamura’s lips were curled into a smirk, his eyes were dark and emotionless even if he tried to fake affection for him. Higashi couldn’t talk back, not without permission, so simply he stared. He saw how the captain’s hair had started to stick on his sweaty forehead, how his the wrinkles around his eyes became deeper the more he talked.

In another world, Hamura would seem like a kind old man.

In the world Higashi lived in, he was the devil’s incarnation.

The fingers in his mouth retreated, Hamura didn’t seem disappointed nor satisfied, but Higashi knew that it was the best he could get. At least he knew he wouldn’t be beat in a pulp.

“You should work on your stamina, can’t believe you’re tired after the third round, you’re supposed to be the young one.” Hamura moved on the bed, stretching his arm to get the pack of cigarettes he always left on the counter. He took one between his lips, rolling the tip with his tongue slowly.

Higashi groaned as he decided to use his arms to stand. His ass burned, Hamura never showed any mercy when he fucked him. Moonlight marks coloured his pale waist, where nails had dug deep. He was thankful that Hamura didn’t leave any visible marks at least.

Higashi’s hands were trembling as he grabbed old of his grey overcoat where he had placed his lighter. He fumbled for a moment, trying to take hold of it while Hamura’s stare burned on his back.

Finally Higashi retrieved it and returned to Hamura, clutching the lighter against his chest like it was the most precious thing he had.

Well, it was surely the most expensive objected he owned.

On the metal there was a handmade crafted dragon with an eye painted in red, watching everything with his furious gaze. It was an unique lighter, Hamura had designed it personally. It was one of its kind, it held a great value to collectors that would pay millions to have it.

Higashi never understood why Hamura had gifted him such precious gift, but he didn’t dare to ask. The captain was too moody, it was better not do anything that would make him snap in anger.

“Took you long.” Hamura muttered lowly, uncrossing his legs so that Higashi could take a seat on his lap.

It hurt, his ass was hurting against Hamura’s strong legs, he couldn’t find a position that made him feel comfortable, but refusing to sit on Hamura’s lap was the same as a death sentence. He swallowed his pain and snapped the lighter open, a small flame flickering to light in its center.

“I’m sorry.” Higashi whispered, not daring to raise his voice. He leaned his hand forward until the flame met with the tip of Hamura’s cigarette. He watched in fascination how it began to burn, turning an angry red for a moment.

Hamura tilted his head back as he took a long drag, closing his eyes, making his eyelashes meet the skin of his cheeks. Higashi took the chance to close the lighter, suffocating the flame with a quick movement.

He watched Hamura close, his eyes dropping on his large neck to his naked chest, where two skulls were resting one against the other as a part of an intricate  _ irezumi _ that extended on his shoulders and forearms going all behind his back.

Hamura exhaled slowly, the grey smoke disappeared in the room but let the smell linger. Higashi furrowed his eyebrow at the strong smell that assaulted his senses, but kept his mouth shut.

Hamura chuckled at his expression. His free hand pressed in Higashi’s hair once again and made him rest his forehead against his chest. Higashi could feel tension running in his body, but tried his best to relax, even when Hamura’ hand dropped on his neck, threatening to cut off the air entering in his lungs. Not that Higashi could fight him if the captain decided to do so.

Thankfully, it seemed that Hamura was merely interested in caressing his smooth skin rather than choking him.

“You have such pretty skin…” Hamura said, his eyes focused on Higashi’s body. “A small waist… nice legs… if ya didn’t have that dick dangling between your legs you could pass as a girl.”

Higashi felt a burning of embarrassment rushing over him. Hamura always said those things even if he didn’t understand why. He had his issues with his body, Hamura only made him feel worse with his comments. He hated being compared to a woman, he was a  _ man _ . A complete, nice built man.

No way he could say those words without Hamura making him swallow his teeth.

Hamura took another drag of his cigarette then, as he watched Higashi’s limp head against his chest, he leaned his neck down to sudden press their lips together. Higashi whined against his intoxicating mouth, not having expected the captain’s sudden movement. He choked and coughed, the smoke in Hamura’s mouth was being shared like it was water. It made his head feel dizzy and his throat hurt, like a fire had been lit inside of him.

Higashi tried his best to respond to the kiss, but he only managed to move his tongue messily, licking inside Hamura’s mouth and lips like someone who had never kissed before. Higashi’s cheeks burned in shame when he felt his own spit running down his chin, but Hamura didn’t seem to care, instead it seemed like that turned him on more, keeping Higashi firmly in his place.

The smoke, the rush, everything was working against Higashi. He suddenly realized that he couldn’t  _ breathe _ , he needed to take a pause or he would pass out. It was overwhelming, it  _ hurt- _

It was too much,  _ too much _ -

Hamura pulled back before Higashi could pass out, his tongue dangling on his bottom lip, spit falling on his collarbones. Higashi curled his back, he coughed and rasped, the bitter taste of smoke was still lingering in his mouth and his lungs were screaming at him to get more oxygen.

Hamura stroked his chin, it felt like a mockery, but it wasn’t a bad touch. A lump pulsed in his throat as tears of shame were forming in Higashi’s eyes. In the end, Hamura always knew how to show him his place with simple actions.

“You are a fucking  _ beauty  _ like that.” Hamura hummed, returning the cigarette on his swollen lips like nothing had happened. “A slut who only belongs in my bed.”

Higashi lifted his unfocused eyes on him. He was tired, humiliated, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Hamura chuckled, his voice sounding hollow in the room, making him sound like someone ethereal. Higashi hated that, he hated Hamura, but most of all he hated  _ himself _ .

He hadn’t realized he was still holding the lighter for dear life, gripping it so tightly his knuckles had turned white, feeling the cold metal against his skin. Hamura had noticed that too.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you better gifts than that one.”

Higashi closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks freely. He was unable to stop them, he didn’t even care if Hamura mocked him for them. They were burning his skin like fire, making him choke back a sob he desperately wanted to let out. They hurt more than a punch on his mouth.

In the end, he was only a weak boy who had been bought by the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter


End file.
